2-methyl-2-[4-(3-methyl-2-oxo-8-quinolin-3-yl-2,3-dihydro-imidazo[4,5-c]quinolin-1-yl)-phenyl]-propionitrile, its inhibition of the activity of the lipid kinases, such as the PI3-kinase and/or members of the PI3-kinase-related protein kinase family (also called PIKK and include DNA-PK, ATM, ATR, hSMG-1 and mTOR), such as the DNA protein-kinase; its preparation; and its use, especially as an anti-tumour agent, are described in WO2006/122806. The compound is exemplified therein in free form (see for instance Example 7) and as 4-toluenesulfonic acid salt in a stoichiometric ratio of 1:1. The synthesis of 2-methyl-2-[4-(3-methyl-2-oxo-8-quinolin-3-yl-2,3-dihydro-imidazo[4,5-c]quinolin-1-phenyl]-propionitrile is also described in the experimental part as Example 1.
It has now been surprisingly found that under certain conditions new particular crystalline forms of 2-methyl-2-[4-(3-methyl-2-oxo-8-quinolin-3-yl-2,3-dihydro-imidazo[4,5-c]quinolin-1-yl)-phenyl]-propionitrile, its hydrates and solvates, its salts and hydrates or solvates of its salts may be found, which are described hereinafter, and which have advantageous utilities and properties. They exhibit new physical properties which may have substantial differences in certain pharmaceutical properties and which can be utilized in drug substance and drug product development; e.g. for the dissolution of drug substances and/or facilitated routes of manufacturing/purification.